User talk:DanPin
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Pot Leaf Test Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Meighan http://potleaftest.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DanPin/IRC Jones? ME? Jones143! 17:46, September 24, 2011 (UTC) IRC Channel Hello, DanPin! Could you please op me in #youknowthechannel'sname? Thank you. |_Andronikos Leventis Talk 10:56, October 11, 2011 (UTC) CloudyDay Hello. I should warn you. CloudyDay is immoral. Get rid of her. --RoseGui (talk here) 15:32, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Newsletter Horoscopes by moi: News by GG: Wiki news *The community have uploaded an item for the game to share as a New Year celebration. Thanks to everyone who has shared an item! *DanPin and Mr. Totaldramaman have taken over as editors of the newsletter, starting this issue. The Sims news *A new patch has been released for The Sims 3 with the aim to resolve issues caused by installing The Sims 3: Pets. ~ ~~~~ Newsletter Horoscopes by moi: News by GG: Wiki news *The community have uploaded an item for the game to share as a New Year celebration. Thanks to everyone who has shared an item! *DanPin and Mr. Totaldramaman have taken over as editors of the newsletter, starting this issue. The Sims news *A new patch has been released for The Sims 3 with the aim to resolve issues caused by installing The Sims 3: Pets. ~ ~~~~ Happy Birthday Happy birthday DanPin! Unfortunately, that will mean a new nub as well. My sister's birthday are excactly the same day as yours and you guessed it, she wants to make an account. Perhaps I can delay her for some time, but I'm afraid I can't do anything apart from that. Anyway, I wish you a happy birthday and make sure to come to IRC too! 13:46, February 21, 2012 (UTC) March Pisces - Venus, planet of love and harmony, moves into the most outgoing area of your chart, and you in turn will be fill of the joys of spring. No matter how good life is now it will be a thousand times better soon. Aries - A colleague or employer may be critical of your work around the time of the full moon, but don't let it get you down. They don't think you're a failure, they think you can do better - and you can. Taurus - According to the planets you can get away with just about anything over the next seven days. Now that you know that you should do something outrageous, something that has no right to succeed - but most likely will. Gemini - Because the changes taking place in your world are or such an intimate nature you may try to deny they are actually happening. But they are and you need to wake up to that fact. Then you need to do something about them. Cancer - A loved one will do something that seems utterly illogical. The thing to remember is that from their point of view it is perfectly reasonable, so don't waste time trying to make them change their ways - they won't. Leo - Let others do the boring jobs and take the risks this week. The planets urge you to take things easy and take time off if you need if. You font need to impress the powers that be - they know of your brilliance already. Virgo - Venus, planet of emotional and material values, moves into one of the best areas of your chart, making you more optimistic and outgoing than usual. Life is what you make of it, so make it a masterpiece. Libra - Don't judge other people too harshly over the next few days. In fact, don't judge them at all. You cannot know what their real motives are. Remember, it takes all sorts to make a world - yes, even Librans! Scorpio - No matter how hard you try to explain yourself it's unlikely you will get your message across to partners and colleagues - it's like there's an invisible verbal barrier between you. Try body language in place of words. Sagittarius - Stop worrying about what other people are doing and focus only on what makes you happy. Most likely this coming week that means a creative project you have been working on. Go the distance. Get it finished. Capricorn - Love is in the air this week as Venus, planet of romance, moves into the most dynamic area of your chart. That special someone you have not seen much of lately? Put then at the center of your universe now. Aquarius - You don't need to make each and every decision yourself. There are plenty of people you can turn to for assistance, and you will need their help over the next few days. Let loved ones guide you in the matters of the heart. ---- Okay, so, for the top thing: Should my name be added like last month? I know I didn't do anything with that so it's okay if you say no. Also, I know I've been a horrible partner for the past three months, so I was wondering if we can split the top thing starting next month? I'll give you more info on what I mean a little later on. ~ M M 20:47, March 9, 2012 (UTC)